reformmanifestofandomcom-20200214-history
Justifications for International Reform
The root of behind the Reform Manifesto is nothing new, it is the applied science of multiple theory's and practices from history. Although currently no longer popular today, the colonization of the Americas, Indian wars, Manifest Destiny are all justified in accordance to Darwin's Survival of the fittest. Global Issues Mismanagement due to Ineptitude The idea that Africa is a continent with plenty of natural resources is unarguable. Yet people in Africa are characterized and battered by endemic hunger, genocides, wars, corruption, massive underdevelopment and all sorts of untold sufferings. Judging this beautiful continent from its natural resources, one would expect to see people cruising in an age of high mass consumption. Instead, Africa is full of people still struggling with their failed reforms. Much of the population lies in poverty, hopelessness and underdevelopment that have remained a constant even in a 21st century experiencing huge technological advancements and globalization. Under dictatorship,as under democracy, Africans have failed to tap their natural resources for the benefit of the general public. African governments have failed to come up with constructive reform powerful enough to shape a better and prosperous future for Africans. Despite the international communities efforts to aid and develop infrastructure, plans to drag Africa out of its net of poverty have failed. The Africans have no one to blame but themselves... This is a result of trying to jumpstart a Stoneage society into the modern age. The people have not developed as fast as the technology. This is not a racist rant to say that all Africans are incapable of building a society, but at its culture and genetic disposition it is incapable of doing so. When we compare US blacks to Africans we see that the American has a larger IQ then his African counterpart. This is because through unentential eugenics the Black American was able to breed into a better individual though its enviroment. This would then require the African continent to be reoccupied and have its people go through a process of the Ricksist Eugenics Program and a build up of infrastructure that would also benefit the occupier. We would then see centuries later a flourishing Black African society. Religion In the European "Dark Ages," the Middle East was a center of knowledge and trade, keeping much of the Roman and Greek science alive while Christian fundamentalists burned libraries across Europe. Since then we've seen a flip in religious fundamentalism. While Europe woke up during the Renaissance Age the Muslim community remained stalled in the 16th century with radical Islam. We often see highly religious societies in underdeveloped places stalling scentific progress and development due to perceived superstition or taboo. : "I don't want the religious person in the lab telling me that God is responsible for what it is they cannot discover, it's like saying no one else will ever discover how something works." - DeGrasse Tyson Several Gallup poll studies of the general population have shown that those with higher IQ’s tend not to believe in God. Neuroscientists have conducted the most comprehensive brain mapping to date of the cognitive abilities measured by the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale (WAIS), the most widely used intelligence test in the world. A belief in God is deeply embedded in the human brain, which is programmed for religious experiences, according to a study that analyses why religion is a universal human feature that has encompassed all cultures throughout history. Scientists searching for the neural "God spot", which is supposed to control religious belief, believe that there is not just one but several areas of the brain that form the biological foundations of religious belief. The researchers said their findings support the idea that the brain has evolved to be sensitive to any form of belief that improves the chances of survival, which could explain why a belief in God and the supernatural became so widespread in human evolutionary history The Ricksist Eugenics program must also deal with this issue. Relgion is vile and dangerous and must be phased out of existence in the upcoming centuries. Overpopulation In the year 2009, the world's population was recorded to be about 6,775,235,700. Low-bound scenarios predicted a peak of 7.8 billion by 2050 while most demographics believe 8 and 10.5 billion to be more accurate. This trend is unsustainable with available fresh water and food sources being limited by dwindling available land. Once again the exploding populations are in areas of extreme poverty. Population control is necessary, in China their government has a one child per family policy which has succeeded in stalling their population growth, but there are other methods that can be implemented that can also improve the quality of humanity. *Compulsory sterilization of criminals *Give all criminals access to cyanide pills to allow suicides in prison *Compulsory sterilization of individuals with an IQ lower then 85 *Compulsory sterilization of individuals with mental & genetic deformities Historical Perspectives Colonialism Activity that could be called colonialism has a long history. The Egyptians, Phoenicians, Greeks and Romans all built colonies in antiquity. The word "metropole" comes from the Greek metropolis "μητρόπολις"—"mother city". The word "colony" comes from the Latin colonia—"a place for agriculture". Between the 11th and 18th centuries, the Vietnamese established military colonies south of their original territory and absorbed the territory, in a process known as nam tiến.... etc. North America Before the Europeans arrived, the American continent was a land of nomads and tribes. The closest to come to a fully functioning civilization were the Aztec, and even they were inferior to European civilization. Darwin's survival of the fittest played a heavy roll in the Colonization of the continent. The Native Americans were unable to adept to their changing environment, and through the spread of small pox, lack of equipment, and strategy they did did not have a chance to resist effectively. The United States would not have developed into a prosperous land if today's policies were implemented in the 16th century. We owe our existence to the genocidal wars that drove the Native Americans out from their lands. As harsh as that sounds it's true, the ends do justify the means. The concept of Manifest Destiny expanded the US from a third world nation from the Mississippi river to the Pacific Ocean as a first rate Super Power. Despite the horrible conditions the native American populace faced during this period, their children now live luxuriously in compairssion once they learned to assimilate into the culture. Future Goals The long term aspirations of International Ricksism is to prepare humanity to take its next step in evolution and development. Currently as a species, our survival depends on the conditions of the Earth. The future of the Earth will be determined by a variety of factors, including increases in the luminosity of the Sun, loss of heat energy from the Earth's core, perturbations by the other bodies in the Solar System and the biochemistry at the Earth's surface. None of which can be changed or influenced by our choices. To increase our chances of survival, humanity must progress to live beyond our planet with colonies built on the moon, mars and beyond. Space exploration, mining, and colonization of the solar system must be pursued. In the meantime our planets resources must be used efficiently, our genetic pool must be strong, our culture and diversity must be united. If humanity is to have a future beyond earth, it must have International Ricksism.